It is common practice in the administration of anesthesia for surgery to utilize an endotracheal tube inserted through the patient's mouth into the trachea. The external end of this tube has a 1 degree taper and forms a friction fit with an anesthesia tube leading to a mixer for anesthetic gas and oxygen. The free end comprises a male component having standard dimensions of 22 mm. outside diameter and 15 mm. inside diameter. The male component is asssembled with a female component that may be in the form of an elbow, a straight tube, or a Y. It is common practice to reinforce the friction fit between the male and female members by wrapping adhesive tape around the connection.
Both the male and female components are commonly made of molded plastic material If great care is not exercised in the manufacture of the parts, there is the possibility of a leak. Furthermore, there are usually many people in the immediate vicinity of a patient in surgery, and the anesthesia tube or the endotracheal tube may be bumped, sometimes causing the junction between the male and female members to come apart, particularly if they have not been taped securely. A leak between malformed plastic parts or a leak generated by partial separation of the male and female members, or a total disassembly thereof is dangerous. A patient can die or suffer permanent brain damage in a rather short period of time if a leak of separation causes improper administration of anesthesia, while leaking gas can be dangerous to the surgical team.